


The Unwanted Trauma Club [Slytherclaw]

by allPanicAnd_noDisco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, They/Them, club, hogwarts houses ships, ravenclaw / slytherin - Freeform, slowburn, slytherclaw - Freeform, slytherin / ravenclaw - Freeform, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allPanicAnd_noDisco/pseuds/allPanicAnd_noDisco
Summary: Due to some problems with some Hogwarts Students, it was decided to make a small club with the troubled students. Be it trouble with schoolwork, other students, or even mental issues. The club was made to help the students.Now, a certain Slytherin student and a certain Ravenclaw student, end up in the said club. The talk about their problems, what bothers them, about their dreams, and the like.Slytherin and Ravenclaw slowly get closer.! I won't use any names in this story (except the one of the teachers) because otherwise it won't be like I want it. That way you can decide if you want it to be a gay or straight relationship etc. Also I only will use they/them for the students (I'll focus on the main characters). It may sound a little complicated at first (maybe) but it is actually easy to understand !If you don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: ravenclaw / slytherin, slytherclaw, slytherin & ravenclaw, slytherin / ravenclaw
Kudos: 12





	The Unwanted Trauma Club [Slytherclaw]

The life of the Slytherin was actually pretty good at the moment. They caused trouble like always, and talked themselves out. Had their good Hufflepuff friends, who would always stand by their side and help them. And it was their last year at Hogwarts, which they think is quite sad, their family isn't the best, to your information. 

So now, why the actual fuck, did they need to get a letter for some club they definitely didn't want to go to? The year was going smoothly, nothing was practically in the way, until now.

Dear bla bla bla, we noticed bla bla bla due to your problems right now, and your behavior bla bla bla you need to join a club bla bla bla it will help you bla bla bla and we will be happy to see you there bla bla bla. 

The Slytherin would rather say that Gryffindor is better than them, okay actually they wouldn't, not in a million years. But I think you get where this is going. 

Sly did absolutely not want to go there. The problem is, they don't have a choice.

All of the other Slytherin's that also cause trouble, the need to go. are they somehow different, or did ,whoever came up with the idea, picked a name randomly?

This was stupid. now they need to use their precious free time for this stupid club. 

Was this something like therapy? Hopefully not, that would be like another problem for the Slytherin.

"Sly, you coming?" one of their roommate asks

Sly looks up and nods "Yeah, wait a sec" they stand up and take their want, then the two Slytherins walk into the Great-hall.

"So, what was the deal with the letter?" the other asks while they walk

Sly groans "Just some stupid thing saying that I need to go to some club because of my problems or some shit"

"Your face literally screams problems, snake" the two Slytherins turns around and see a Gryffindor walk behind them 

"Oh shut up"

"What? Am I wrong?" the three of them stop walking and face each other "Do I need to remind you of your actions last week?" 

"I know what I did, okay. And you don't get in trouble only because you're the teachers pet" 

"You better take that back" the both of them come close to each other

"Or what?" the Slytherin smirks 

"You want to find out?"

"Bet. You probably won't be able to punch me, cause you're scared"

"Gryff, Sly, stop that, it's only the second day of the week" a Hufflepuff walks in-between them "Seriously, I don#t want to get one of the professors again" 

The Slytherin steps back and returns to their friend "Whatever you say Huff, only for you. Fuck you Gryff" and they walk away

"Was this really necessary?"

"Gryffindor started, I don't know what you mean" Sly says sarcastically

The other sighs "That is exactly why you need to go to that club thing. When is it anyway?"

The both of them walk into the Great Hall and sit down "At six I think, doesn't matter, I will be late anyways, you know me" 

"Yeah, sadly" 

"What does that mean" they both start laughing and then start eating. Nothing special, just a normal day for the two.

At around six, the Slytherin was still sitting on their bed, thinking about not to go. It will only cause them more trouble if they don't go. They probably need to go to the club, then go to detention, that way they won't have any free time. And it is the last year, they want it to go by without any troubles. 

Slytherin and no troubles, two things that normally don't go together.

The Slytherin stands up and walks out of their room, and makes their way to this "stupid ass club".

They walk in the room and see a bunch, actually no, just around twenty other students, plus a professor, sitting in a circle. (Just imagine some room, it really is irrelevant)

"Sorry, I'm late" Sly walks to one of the empty chairs and sits down

The professor nods "Mind to explain why you're late" 

Sly crosses their arms "Yeah. I just didn't want to come, then I thought that it would probably get me in more trouble than I already am"

The professor nods again "Okay, we, I'm glad you actually came, we didn't start yet" they look down on their list "I'm surprised that there aren't so many Slytherin's" rude "Okay, why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" they look around "I start. My name is Aurora Sinistra, I'm an astronomy teacher, and I'll also help you with your problems"

Then other students introduced themselves. There where a couple of Gryffindor's, no surprise. Also a couple of other Slytherin's. Two Hufflepuff's. And a couple of Ravenclaw's.

It was the persons on Slytherin's right side turn "I'm a Ravenclaw, and this is stupid" 

"Please just tell us a little about yourself" 

The Ravenclaw stares at Professor Sinistra "Okay. Well, I actually like to have my peace, I hate interacting with others, and this is my last year here so I wanted it to be peaceful"

Professor Sinistra shrugs "Well, what can I say, you got yourself in this" Ravenclaw rolls their eyes "So, now last but not least the late comer" she smiles at Sly

"I'm a Slytherin, I hate this, I also want my peace, and this is also my last year" 

A Gryffindor lets out a chuckle "It is kind of funny that you say, you want peace"

"Oh shut up. This is my last year and i want it to be so I'm free of this shit. All that ever happened to me is that you Gryffindor's got me in trouble"

The Gryffindor sits up "Don't act like you didn't do anything"

The Slytherin also sits up "Oh come one, you all just discriminate Slytherin's, except the Huffelpuff's, they were nice to me, and a couple of Ravenclaw's I guess"

"Maybe you should think about Slytherin's past then?"

"What does the past have to do with me? Once I'm out of here, no one will even think about my Hogwarts house, do you even have any brain? Because it doesn't seem like it"

"Okay stop it" Professor Sinistra raised her voice "We are here to solve your problems, not to get into fights because of them" the two sit down again "Okay, good. Slytherin you said that your house gets discriminated?"

Sly nods "Yeah? Have you not seen it like at all? It's always 'don't talk to the Slytherin they will get you in trouble' or 'don't befriend them, they will only get rid of you once they have what they want from you' never heard of it?"

"I did. Have you ever thought of doing something against it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" the Ravenclaw beside Slytherin sits up "But what do you expect them to do. I think you'd need to change history to change the whole discrimination, don't you think? I don't want to get political here, but this also goes for sexism, racism, etc. It's only logical"

"I don't want to get political, they say and start to talk about it" Slytherin says under their breath

Ravenclaw looks over at them "To your information, I'm trying to help you here"

Slytherin looks up "I know, I didn't say anything against it, did I?" they smile at them

"How about" Sinistra starts, before it will go out of hand "Both of you, Slytherin and Gryffindor, will try to get along with each other. I'm not asking you to get best friends, but just try not to argue" 

For the rest of the evening, they talked more about their problems. It was actually quite interesting for the Slytherin. Not as bad as they thought, well except the part with the Gryffindor.

They walk out of the room and spot Ravenclaw. They run after them and stop them "Wait a second" 

The Ravenclaw turns around "Oh it's you"

Sly rolls their eyes "Yeah. Well I just wanted to thank you for helping me, I guess, and not being an asshole" 

Ravenclaw stays silent for while and then smiles "Glad to hear that from you. I knew you weren't an asshole. Well I hope we will be friends"

Sly raises a brow "Like, for real?"

"Yeah? Hard to believe?"

"Actually yes. Forgot? We talked about discrimination"

"Sorry, my mistake. Well, see you around Sly" Ravenclaw waves at them and walks away.

Sly's heart skips a beat. 

What the hell was that, that feelings. It was good. Friends, they say? Yeah Slytherin would like it, a lot. 

Slytherin smiles and also walks to their room.

They walk in and change into their pajamas.

"And how was it?" their roommate asks

Sly lies down on their bed "Not as bad as I thought. I guess I possibly will have a new friend in the future? Man that sound weird, and cringe"

"You say it. And who is this person?"

"A Ravenclaw. They helped me to argue with the Professor and a Gryffindor" 

The other laughs "You couldn't defend yourself?" they say jokingly

"It's not like that. They just did it out of the nothing. It was nice though" Sly smiles 

"You better stop thinking about your crush, we need to wake up early tomorrow" the other Slytherin also lies down

"It's not a crush dumbass. I only know them for a couple of hours"

"Keep telling that yourself" 

They laugh and eventually both go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again:  
> ! I won't use any names in this story (except the one of the teachers) because otherwise it won't be like I want it. That way you can decide if you want it to be a gay or straight relationship etc. Also I only will use they/them for the students (I'll focus on the main characters). It may sound a little complicated at first (maybe) but it is actually easy to understand !


End file.
